Heart Games
by Agatha-Pagatha
Summary: Ichigo needs his beauty sleep, so is very upset when Rukia is out late. What will happen when she returns? Comedy... IchigoxRukia


Heart Games

Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this.

This is (very cheesy) but it is dedicated it my special friend Phoebe. You are a great friend! This is lame, dedicating a story to you…but you know me…lame is my middle name…

I've decided to venture outside of my long standing fruits basket story and take on a new challenge. This is just a one-shot thingy. I don't know it may turn into something else. Only time will tell…:)

Chapter 1

'Ichigo…I love you…'

Rukia stepped into Ichigo's/her room. She had been out doing shinigami-like-stuff all night. It was 2am and Ichigo was pissed off, he NEEDED his beauty-sleep and waiting for Rukia had denied him of a couple hours of it.

Walking home in the night, the only thought occupying Rukia's head was that of Ichigo and his annoying face shouting at her.

'_Where have you been?! I've been waiting for ages!' She imagined him saying. _

'_Your not my FATHER, you don't have to wait up for me!' was her imaginary reply._

'_You didn't tell me when you'd get back! I didn't know if you where dead!' Ichigo yelled back, his eyebrows twisted into an un-imaginable state. _

'_God Ichigo, what could possibly kill me? A hollow? Please!' _

Just thinking about the possibility of that annoying conversation was getting on her nerves, so she decided to end it.

'_Ah! You always underestimate me! What do you think of this!?' Rukia imaginarily took out a kitchen knife from her __pocket and stabbed Ichigo through the heart! 'Ha! Die you irritating brat!' _

Back in reality Rukia arrived to Ichigo's house and started climbing up to the window. When she arrived she saw Ichigo at his desk reading a magazine.

The minute Ichigo caught sight of Rukia coming through the window he leaped up.

'Where the hell have you been?! 'Ichigo yelled in hushed tones, as not to wake the rest of the sleeping household.

'_Wow, I was wrong, he threw in some bad language, he must really be mad.' Rukia thought._

An evil glint suddenly appeared in Rukia's eyes as she devised, in an instant, a wonderful plan to skip the annoying conversation sure to follow.

Rukia slid onto the bed seductively.

'Ichigo…I love you…' She looked him in the eyes holding back laughter.

Ichigo stood still, turned pink, and then said 'Huh?'

'Bwahahaha!!! Gotcha!' Rukia said screaming in laughter.

Ichigo suddenly pounced on Rukia. He slid his hand on her mouth.

Ichigo softly said 'You're going to wake up my family.' he was kneeling over her, holding her mouth. Their bodies where so close. Rukia was so shocked she didn't know what to do; she just lay still, and started blushing.

'You're blushing' Ichigo stated.

'Mnhoth' Rukia said moving his hand off her mouth 'I'm not' she repeated.

'You look like a tomato' Ichigo had a large grin on his face. Remnants of his previous blush still remained on his face.

'You're blushing as well.' Rukia started to smile.

They where teasing each other.

Ichigo leaned closer.

Rukia blushed more.

Ichigo blushed more.

Rukia put her hands round Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo blushed more.

Rukia blushed more.

Ichigo moved his head down just above Rukia's lips.

Rukia blushed more.

Ichigo blushed more.

Rukia moved her hands through Ichigo's hair sending a shiver up his spine.

Ichigo blushed more.

Rukia blushed more.

Ichigo soon realized there wasn't much left for him to do.

He blushed.

Ichigo closed the remaining gap. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Rukia got a shock, opened her eyes wide, but was soon going with it. It was soon getting quite late…

'IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!' Isshin beamed from the door.

Isshin had been woken up by Rukia's noise and went to discover the source. He had seen the light shining through Ichigo's door and opened it to see his teenage son and a highly attractive young lady on his bed!

Ichigo leaped off Rukia.

'Sorry, sorry, I'm leaving continue continue…' Isshin said sliding back through the door with a HUGE grin on his face.

Once behind the door a few tears left his eyes. 'My boys all grown up' sob sob More tears. 'I've taught him so well, ah his precious teenage years…ah…' His reminiscing was interrupted.

The door opened again. 'Please will you go cry in YOUR room!'

Ichigo and Rukia had heard every word from inside the room.

Isshin left and Ichigo turned back to the room. Rukia was sitting up on the bed.

Awkward Moment

'Well goodnight then' said Ichigo somewhat unsurely.

'Night' Said Rukia back and she moved to go to her bed.

Just as she did Ichigo slid by to his bed and kissed her goodnight on the cheek.

She continued to her bed, blushing bright pink.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep where:

_In the end he was the one to stab me in the heart…__AHH! That's so lame I can't believe just thought that! Ah oh well, it was worth it. _

Hope you all liked it!


End file.
